Thoughts
by Uzumaki Aoi
Summary: Kakashi was always dreading about his past, but will a certain brunette save him from the dark? Read to find out! Settings: Modern world. Would love your feedbacks! Supported by friends and encouraged to continue! Rated M for language... and maybe lemons... but not guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Kakashi x Yamato/Tenzou fanfic! I wasn't sure whether or not to make it longer so I decided to make it a one-shot! Hope you like it!

The settings based in the modern world so… once again hope you like it!

Now on with the story!

P.S. I DO NOT OWN Naruto!

'Slam'

Kakashi slammed his files on his bed and threw his jacket on his study table's chair. He was just made employer of the month…again. His co-workers, mostly women, were once again all over him. As in drooling. He flung himself on his bed, book in hand. He ruffled his silver locks and relaxed. Living alone has it's benefits, you didn't have to keep the room that clean, he didn't have much furniture either, and the apartment didn't need all that much cleaning; things just look fine.

Kakashi shut his book and sighed loudly, he sat up, elbows on his knees, hands' ruffling his silver locks again. He looked up and was face to face with his reflection in his mirror, his heterochromia eyes staring back at him. The moonlight gleamed and shown on his still boyish features, his masculine and fit body that the women goes crazy for, and his beautiful silver-white hair. He was born that way, but he also worked hard for a fit body. He pulled his gaze away from his reflection and glanced to his left. The picture of his two, long-time friends, and his favourite blond hair teacher and him. Kakashi missed them dearly, he had avoided all contact with all his other friends for 2 whole months, just to get over their deaths. Eventually, he got over it, but not entirely. He ruffled his bedhead immune silver locks once again and relaxed on his bed, no one knew he was afraid of seeing his precious friends disappearing in front of him again. He couldn't take it. That's why he decided to live alone… away from the world and avoid everyone. But still a very certain replica of his blond teacher and a pinkette would occasionally come to visit him, and he was glad. But still, he didn't want to break anymore-precious bonds. Not to mention, he felt, no, he knew he was attracted to the same sex, and he hated it. He didn't want to fall for anyone, things just kept reminding him of that beloved blond teacher that he once fell for. Kakashi had tried to kill himself numerous times to get away from the despair he felt once in a while but a certain brunette, his friend as well as the person that he had unknowingly developed a feeling for had also saved him numerous times, and sometimes making him forget about his past. A knock on the door snapped him out of his daze.

'_Who would come knock on my door this late at night? Wait… it might be Gai.' _he thought. He went to unlock his door and opened it to see a brunette smiling up at him.

'Tenzou…' Kakashi sighed.

'Kakashi-sempai… I have a feeling you were going to commit suicide… again.' The brunette stated.

Kakashi sighed, this person… always knew when to come to his rescue… that was what made him realize his feelings for Tenzou, always there, waiting and finally coming to the rescue.

'Come in…'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Tea?'

'No thank you…' Tenzou replied sitting down on his bed and watched as Kakashi sat next to him while sipping his hot tea, ' don't you ever turn on the lights?'

'So, what made you think I'm gonna die?' Kakashi said nonchalantly, ignoring Tenzou's comment; he never does like to beat around the bush.

'I always have this feeling, like a tickling in the back of my mind… when you're depressed.' Tenzou replied, in the same tone that Kakashi had.

Kakashi just nodded lamely and sipped his tea again.

'Finished the project?' Tenzou asked, ' I know I went back a little bit earlier than you usually do but I have a fiancée at home.'

Kakashi tensed at Tenzou's words, _'Oh… I forgot, he has a fiancée …'_

'How are things going?' Kakashi asked, wanting to break the silence that he created.

'We're fine.' Tenzou replied as he fell back on Kakashi's bed with a sigh.

They both were quite for a solid 10 minutes, enjoying each other's silent company… until…

'_Ring…Ring…Ring…'_

'You better get that…' Kakashi said, realizing that his voice has gone a bit hoarse from the aftermath taste of the bitter tea.

Tenzou sighed, ' Well, I don't have to pick it up…' Tenzou then stood up and headed for the door, ' I better get going, see you tomorrow.' And with that Tenzou left with a soft click of Kakashi's front door.

Kakashi listened to the fading echo of the brunette's footsteps until it was totally gone with the starting of the car engine. Kakashi took off his shirt, revealing his fantastic abs and well toned muscles. He leaned back on his bed and sniffed the remaining smell of the brunette's cologne, a smile creeping up the corner of his lips. Kakashi looked towards his grand piano standing in the middle of the living room, _'Nah… I'll play that in the morning.'_ He laid down on the bed for quite a while, he watched as the moonlight slowly faded and returned again as the clouds flow past the starry night sky out side his window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Knock Knock Knock_ 'Kakashi!' _Knock Knock Knock_ 'Kakashi sempai!' _Bang Bang Bang!_

'Ohh… for the love of god….' Kakashi was (obviously) awoken by the sound of the door, ' For fuck's sake….' He got up carelessly, shirtless and track pants on, and almost knocked down his table lamp, he glanced at his clock; 7:30am, well shit, something must be wrong.

_Bang Bang Bang_ 'Kakashi sempai!

'ohforshit'ssake…WHAT? What is it?' Kakashi yelled before unlocking his door and opening it.

'Kakashi sempai! Oh Jesus fucking Christ! I thought you were gonna die!' Genma screamed in Kakashi's face, sweat visibly drooping down the side of his forehead.

'What the fu…. Who told you this shit?' Kakashi replied annoyingly. _'Must be Gai…'_

'I eavesdropped on a conversation! Tenzou and Gai were saying some shit about you suiciding or whatever it is and they said…' Genma paused crinkled his eyebrows ,' wait… you're alive…'

Kakashi sighed.

Genma, the protective, sensitive, straight forward thinker, was always there to help, but sometimes you can't tell him the wrong things… or sometimes you have to strap him to a chair for him to stay and listen.

'I must have heard it differently…' Genma whispered.

'Listen…I would be really glad if you just piss off right now or tell me a miracle like… it's a holiday or Jiraiya sensei published his new book cause work doesn't start until 1 pm.' Kakashi said, clearly annoyed. Kakashi is grateful to have a mate like him and all but sometimes… it's just too much, and once again, he's a really straightforward guy.

'Yeah… sorry man… I just…' Genma blushed and scratched his head, ' I'll… I'll make it up to you… lunch?'

'Sure, now run along to your fanclub… or whatever it is…' Kakashi sighed and shut the door in Genma's face.

'It's NOT a FANCLUB!' Genma shouted through the opposite side of the door.

Kakashi sighed once again and ruffled his bed immune silver hair. _' I've gotta stop doing that.'_ He thought.

Kakashi relocked his door, set his alarm clock again and was snoring away.

'Hatake sama~ This is your work for today, you have to visit this customer today… and… would you want to have lunch with me today?' Frin asked alluringly, but of course Kakashi is NOT attracted nor interested. And most of all, he's use to this shit since the day he arrived.

'No thanks, can you please leave now, I need to attend a very important meeting.' Kakashi said as he brushed her off.

'Is that a way to talk to women?' Frin yelled.

'Is that anyway to talk to your boss?' Kakashi countered.

'Hmph.' Frin whipped her head and turned to head back to her spot.

Kakashi sighed, these are the consequences of being extremely hot… and talented.

'Hey… Kakashi my man!' Genma greeted as he leaned on Kakashi's table, ' wanna go have a drink? Then I'll drive you back home.'

'Sure, right after I finish this…' Kakashi clicked around on his computer screen, '… let's go.'

'Right back at cha bud.' Genma and Kakashi then walked out of the office and towards the car park.

'Nighty night…' Genma said as pulled his car to Kakashi's apartment, '… and em…. Sorry about the mix up…'

'Nah, no worries, I figured you'd act like that.' Kakashi said, giving Genma a small smile, ' well then, see you tomorrow!' with another small wave Kakashi turned his back and left.

'Bye!' Genma yelled, then he speed away.

'Bye.' Kakashi whispered to the air, then he turned, checked his mailbox and headed to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Thump'

Another long day at work… Kakashi thought.

The process of coming home, waking up, eating breakfast, going to work… it's just too plain, and Kakashi needed something to snap him out of his depression mood swings. He found his mind wondering and leading his thoughts back to Tenzou; that's right, he didn't see him today at work. Kakashi ruffled his silver locks and grumbled. He hated that he fell for Tenzou… he didn't want to fall for another man… The previous one was Iruka, and he found out that it was, literally, that it was a teen crush, but for Tenzou… it was different. But no sooner later he found out about Tenzou, and his fiancée, Anko. He never thought Anko liked Tenzou… but things change. He took off his shirt, revealing perfectly toned abs and an extremely beautiful and fit body, then slumped onto his bed and looked up at his plain ceiling.

He sighed, _'… and life goes on… but maybe I'll play my piano first…'_

'Knock Knock'

'Mmm…?' Kakashi raised his head from his pillow and looked towards his door.

'Knock Knock'

'Coming!' Kakashi yelled, he got out of bed, put on his shirt and answered the door.

'Can I come in?' the brunette asked.

'Ye…Yeah… sure…' Kakashi mumbled and moved aside for him to walk in, 'What's wrong?' Kakashi was a smart man, he figured things out easily, and sometimes a little too easily.

'Anko…' Tenzou murmured as he slumped down on Kakashi's bed; he knew Kakashi didn't mind.

'Cheated on you, left you a note while you were gone and took all her belongings…' Kakashi finished for Tenzou.

'…you're definitely one smart man…' Tenzou mumbled… again.

'Thank you…' Kakashi replied, as he too slumped down next to Tenzou.

'Hey…' Tenzou said, ' mind…'

'Playing a few songs? Sure.' Kakashi replied, he stood up, ruffled his silver hair and headed towards his piano, grabbing a few music sheets from his study table as he went.

'Tenzou?' Kakashi said, he slowly stood up from his piano stool, ' Tenzou?'

Kakashi slowly walked towards his bedroom to see Tenzou, lying on his bed, sleeping soundly. Kakashi ruffled his hair and sat next to the sleeping brunette.

'You know… Tenzou… I've always…' Kakashi whispered, but felt Tenzou shift his position; Kakashi bent down lower and placed a soft peck on his cheek, ' Never mind… sleep well…' Kakashi then stood up, went to his closet and took out a comfortable looking blanket and placed it on Tenzou, then walked towards his couch and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tenzou POV

'What the…' Tenzou squeaked, he sat up into a sitting position, '…Anko…', he looked towards the clock at Kakashi's bedside table. _11:13am_

'_Oh yeah… I came to Kakashi's place and…'_

'You're awake.' Tenzou heard a very familiar voice and sat up straighter.

'Kakashi…' Tenzou whispered, 'Oh… yeah about last night…sorry…'

'That's fine…here's breakfast, ' Kakashi said as Tenzou watched him sip his coffee, ' it's not much but…'

'No! It's fine.' Tenzou said as he headed to Kakashi', 'Sorry if I troubled you…'

'That's okay, here.' Kakashi said as he pushed a plate of eggs and bacon with toast towards Tenzou.

'I'll be in my room if you need me.' Kakashi said and took off in a jog towards his room. Tenzou then began to dig in.

After Kakashi was done, he came out in a button up black shirt, a pair of blue jeans and his blazer and tie and his working bag ready to go. And Tenzou was just finish cleaning his dish.

'That fast?' Tenzou asked, placing the plate back in place.

'Yeah… ' Kakashi replied, ruffling his hair.

'You always ruffle your hair whenever you're in a tough situation.' Tenzou stated, observing Kakashi as he walked towards him. They both stared at each other for a while, mismatched orbs to black ones.

'Yeah… damn I've gotta stop doing this.' Kakashi said to himself, letting his hand drop.

'Come on, I'll give you a lift.' Tenzou said as he stood up and took his car keys out of his pocket.

'Thanks.' Kakashi said as he followed Tenzou to the door.

Kakashi POV

'Morning Jack.' Kakashi greeted as he exited the elevators.

'Morning Mr. Hatake, how are you today?' Jack replied, eyes glued to his files as he typed on his laptop without looking.

Kakashi has a great deal of respect for Jack, and since Kakashi is really that good at reading people then he did a really good job on Jack. Jack is a rather workaholic, something like Kakashi himself.

'I'm fine, keep up the good work!' Kakashi said.

'Wait! Mr. Hatake!'

'Yes…' Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

'Mr. Might came to visit, he gave you… er… well… '

'Regards, and a reminder… I know… he texted me.' Kakashi replied as he opened his door to his office. 'Capital letters…sheesh…' then he opened his office door and stepped inside.

'…_Attention all workers, the head director of the advertising agency will be holding an inspection for all departments. The leave will also be starting from tomorrow onwards until June 28__th__….'_

Apparently, that was the only sentence that ever got inside Kakashi's head from the e-mail, and he was grateful for a good 2 months of holiday; that was the special thing about his company. It was 5:47 pm right now, after the presentation, which he assume would be another of those women… but the good thing about it is, he could use his charm and get it over with as soon as possible. He was asked, by the boss, numerous times about whether or not if he was interested in being in one of the photo shoots with Frin for a shop advertisement. And he has rejected it numerous times, he sure as hell will not work with that lady.

'Good Afternoon Mr. Hatake. These are the documents that boss provided, the due date's two weeks after the holiday.' Jamie said after she knocked politely and came in to place the bunch of documents on Kakashi's desk.

'Thank you Jamie.' Kakashi said as he gave his in-famous eye crinkle smile.

Jamie just smiled in return, ' No problem. Mr Hatake.'

'How's it going between you and Jack?'

'Very good thank you!' Jamie replied with a huge smile on her face and a little flush. One of the things that Kakashi liked about Jamie is that, she is NOT like all the others. She's faithful, to both her job and her boyfriend or may I say, fiancé. Kakashi could see it written all over her face, she's pregnant. The way she touched her stomach and her cheek has a hint of pink.

'I see…'

'What do you mean ... Mr. Hatake.'

'Congratulations, on your new baby.' Kakashi said matter-of-factly, ' and you may go now, sorry for interrupting.'

'Ohh… er… Thank you…' Jamie whispered, ' I didn't know….you could…'

'I know… I'm sorry, I tend to do that sometimes…' Kakashi said, '…now off you go.'

'Ohh… Hai…' Jamie muttered and bowed, and then she left the office.

Kakashi heaved a sigh, hoping that it won't be those other women to enter… (not Jamie of course) He turned his chair and was now facing the window of his office; the view was somehow the best in the office that was on this floor, you could see the whole city of Konoha. He looked left and spotted the Senju hospital, he could sometimes see a certain pinkette walking by, even if it's miles away. He would go there sometimes, to visit another blonde that always gets in trouble.

That certain pinkette was Sakura and that other blonde was certainly Naruto. He got to know Naruto through his favourite teacher, Minato, and his wife Kushina. Kakashi sometimes helped Minato visit his wife, since he was always required to be at Konoha University most of the time; Minato was teaching Physics.

The day that Minato died was the saddest day of Kushina's life; she was left alone with the unborned baby. Kakashi and Jiraiya (whom Kakashi has met at Minato's death bed) both promised Minato, who was on his deathbed, that he would help watch over Naruto and his wife. And through watching over Naruto, he knew Tsunade Senju, the head of the hospital and the maternity.

Years past by, and Tsunade introduced Kakashi to Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's new star student. Kushina was of course, with nowhere else to work, was accepted by Tsunade to stay and work in the hospital and help out at the maternity floor.

Knock Knock

_Oh dear lord… please let it be a professional woman… PLEEAASSSEEEEE…_

'Kakashi! I'm here to observe the presentation for the recent project!' Frin shouted and threw her arms in the air.

_Why… why…. What did I do wrong in my past life?..._

'Yes…yes…' Kakashi whimpered lamely, he stood up and walked over to the door, 'Where's the boss?'

'He said that he needs to be somewhere else.' Frin said, whipping her hair and batting her eye lashers.

'I see… let's just get on with this then…' Kakashi sighed and walked towards his computer.

'So… since you're all done… why not we go and…' Frin smiled slyly, '… have a drink? I know a place…'

'No.' Kakashi replied in a flat tone clearly annoyed.

'Fine then, suite yourself.' Frin said and once again stomped out of his office.

Kakashi sighed, loudly. _'Ring ring'_

'Oh…' Kakashi pulled out his Samsung S4 from his pocket, 'Naruto…' he opened his inbox and read the message.

'_Hi Kakashi-san, glad if you could come for a small bar near Sakura-chan's work place at 2100, we haven't seen each other in quite a while.'_

Kakashi sighed again, but this time, a sigh of relive. He finally had somewhere to go instead of sitting at home trapped in his own train of thought.

Kakashi tucked his phone into his pocket and packed his files, (more like homework) into his bag, shut down his PC, checked for any left belongings and grabbed his jacket. He locked his office door on the way out.

'Leaving so soon Mr. Hatake?' Jack asks innocently, his blue eyes sparkling from the sunset.

'Yeah, got a gathering.' Kakashi said as he waved his S4 in the air, and gave a small smile, ' oh and… congratulations, on the baby, and by the way, you guys aren't married yet right?'

'Oh yeah, about that…' Jack admitted shyly, ' I didn't know you could tell…'

'Yeah, again, I tend to do that sometimes.' Kakashi said, ' well, I'm off then, see you in two months time!' with a small wave and a crinkle eyed smile he was gone.

Jack looked after his boss and smiled, 'have fun…' he whispered.


End file.
